Orc race
is a demihuman species. Overview They are the most common species in the Land of Nargol. Humans in this world seem to think that fiends such as Goblins and Orcs are in the subordinates of Modus. Culture It is unusual for Orcs to be under the command of other species. It would be different if there is an upper-class Orc. Orcs does not form a horde, but when a superior kind of an Orc is present, it forms a horde. Orcs who created an army corps is a vicious one. They can easily destroy one or two of Human's countries. There are Orcs that worship Diadona, and other Orcs that worship Modus.Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Overview of Nagol's Deities The Orcs have a female dominate society. Physical Attributes Orcs are a humanoid pig. They are a huge pig that stood up like humans. As a species, Orcs has tough skin. Orcs has a better physique than humans, and Black Orc is the largest among them. The superior rank Orcs are one size larger than the ordinary Orcs. With a body of steel, it can not be hurt if it isn't a magical weapon. Ordinary Humans cannot win. Orcs uses the .Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Underground waterway is a country of dreams Orcs have shorter limbs than their bodies like Dwarves, they can not use ordinary bow because of their bulging stomach. Orc race has an extremely small number of women, most of whom are men. However women are prolific and can make many children with other species. In addition, if the father is a Black Orc, the boy who is born will not be Black Orc, and it is uncertain which skin colour Orc will be born. Variations Black Orcs are greater class variety of the Orc race. The superior kind Orcs are one size larger than the ordinary Orcs. With a body of steel and they are called iron skin, they cannot be hurt with metal weapons, unless they are magical weapons. Ordinary Humans cannot win against them. Black Orcs are the warrior class. Blue Orcs of the blue-skinned are priest class. Female Orcs Female Orcs are the ruling class. Female Orcs emit a special pheromone, and male Orcs can't resist if they sniff the pheromone. That was the reason why they built a society centred on women. Green Orcs are the most common Orcs with green skin. The skin of the Green Orc is the same strength as the leather armour or leather shield that humans equip with. Green Orcs are the slave class. Red Orcs are red-skinned orcs, they are exceptional and does not usually include them with the rest. History Orc is a species made by Nargol. When Modus betrayed Nargol, the Orc race was split in two. With Nargol defeated, Orcs who didn't follow Modus lost their divine protection from their deity and became weaker, whereas the Orcs followed Modus became stronger. Most of the Orcs that follow Modus live in Land of Nargol. So Orcs outside the land of Nargol has a primitive life. The crossbow of this world was invented by the Orc race living in Nargol. Grendel is a Black Orc appeared in the north of Ariadia Republic, formed an army and destroyed the kingdoms of various humans, and made the empire of Orc with humans as slaves. However Grendel was defeated by the demi-god Hero Bëolf, and his empire no longer remains. North of the Luhak Mountains, there are many Orc race that are hostile to humans. To the north, the Orc race once ruled the Human race and formed an empire. That is the “Northern Empire by Orcs”. The Empire has been overthrown by the desperate resistance of the humans, the remnants survived but they still cause suffering to the people. It seems that Orcs in the north land sometimes cross the mountain and come to the Minon Plain, so the northern countries belonging to the Ariad Alliance always had to be vigilant. Just the night after the Hero of Light's Party fought the Dark Knight at Mount Holy Dragon. A flock of Minotaurs attacked Ariadia Republic and released the gladiator fiends. Most of the fiends were the Orc races and there wasn't any high ranking variety captured amongst them. When Ariadia Republic released it's knights against the fiends, the centaurs defeated the knights in the open field of Minon Plain. At night, the Orcs attacked and most of the remaining knights were killed. The Orcs were under Minotaur command. Schizuferia and Keina was escorting Euria, until they were ambushed by orcs. Fumaretai was leading his group of orcs against merchants and Freedom Warriors at the south of Minon Plain. They were killed by Kaya. Etymology An | |Ōku||ork}} is a fictional humanoid creature that is part of a fantasy race akin to goblins. While the overall concept of orcs draws on a variety of pre-existing mythology, the main conception of the creatures stems from the of , in particular . In Tolkien's works, orcs are a brutish, aggressive, repulsive and generally malevolent species, existing in stark contrast with the benevolent Elvish race and generally serving an evil power. Tolkien's concept of orcs has subsequently been adapted and imported into other works of fantasy fiction as well as role-playing and strategy games (such as , , and ), broadening the recognition of the creatures in popular culture. Earlier references to creatures etymologically or conceptually similar to orcs can be found in Anglo-Saxon sources, including , and 16th-century Italian folk tales, in particular those of . Development is the original material of the Orcs. Grendel is a species of Orcneas. From there it seems Orcs was born. That is Grendel=Orc. In addition, there is a description that is more scary than Grendel. The author wrote the settings that the female Orcs are stronger. In other words, women are strong in society.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Battle in the forest part 1 References Category:Species